Aquel que amó a Bellatrix Lestrange
by ItsWillyall
Summary: Solo existió una persona que amó realmente a Bellatrix Lestrange ¿Quieres saber quién fue? descúbrelo en la siguiente historia, donde también encontraras la indignante acción que su amor lo llevó a cometer.
1. La otra Cámara de los secretos

Con la imagen de un viejo roble, fija en su mente, sintió desaparecer el suave aroma de rosales de jardín. La típica opresión en el pecho le hizo imposible poder respirar y justo cuando parecía que se ahogaría sin remedio, sintió el frío aire de montaña llenar sus pulmones.

Lo primero que vio al aparecerse en aquel despoblado lugar, fue el viejo roble y sin perder tiempo empezó a caminar con paso decidido por un estrecho sendero cubierto de maleza y espinos.

Solo un inquietante pensamiento ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Aquel extraño sexto sentido, que tienen la mayoría de las mujeres y que les advierte del peligro que corre el ser amado, era lo que la impulsaba a realizar semejante recorrido. Tenía que ayudarlo, presentía el peligro cerca, tenía que advertirle, no podía dejarlo solo.

De pronto se detuvo bruscamente y con una velocidad impresionante empuño su varita. Se quedó inmóvil sin hacer ruido, aguzando el oído y lista para atacar ante cualquier signo de vida. Estaba segura de haber escuchado el apenas perceptible sonido que hace una capa de viaje al rozar la grama. Después de largos minutos de espera en los que no sucedió nada volvió a guardar la varita bajo la manga segura de no necesitarla por ahora, después de todo solo dos personas en el mundo conocían la ubicación del viejo roble y del sendero, una de ellas era su maestro el mago más terrible y poderoso de los últimos tiempos y la otra era ella su más leal y fiel servidora.

Luego de caminar una distancia considerable llegó a lo que parecía un enorme muro de piedra que no era otra cosa que la ladera de una empinada montaña. Continuó bordeando por la izquierda contando exactamente noventa y cinco pasos y se detuvo. Se puso de frente a la pared de piedra, sacó su puñal de la túnica y en un destello de luz plateado el puñal hizo su trabajo, dejando una profunda y sangrante herida en su mano derecha.

A pesar de ser una persona de considerable estatura, se vio obligada a ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar y apoyar la palma de la mano derecha sobre un punto en lo alto de la roca, donde había grabada una pequeña serpiente que, al entrar en contacto con la sangre, empezó a desaparecer junto con una gran parte de la piedra, dejando al descubierto la entrada a una gran caverna subterránea que emitía un débil resplandor verde desde algún lugar en su interior.

La herida de su mano se cerró como por arte de magia y al ver algunas gotas de su sangre en el piso recordó las palabras de su maestro cuando le dijo que solo una persona de sangre limpia proveniente de una antigua familia de magos sería capaz de atravesar aquel lugar.

Con aires de suficiencia, debido a las palabras de su maestro, ingreso en la caverna que era más bien como un túnel decorado en el piso y las paredes con una extraña forma de escritura que daba la impresión de ser muy antigua. En el techo circular se hallaban incrustadas algunas piedras preciosas y cristales que reflejaban aquel extraño destello verde, proveyendo así la única iluminación del lugar.

El recorrido en el interior estaba lleno de cerradas curvas que daban la impresión de estar caminando dentro de una gigantesca serpiente enroscada, haciendo de aquel lugar un escondite perfecto para realizar una emboscada y por consiguiente para ser emboscado ya que no se podía ver más allá de unos metros de distancia y la poca visibilidad con el débil resplandor verde no permitía ver que peligros acechaban adelante.

Sin embargo ella parecía no tener miedo de aquel lugar porque caminaba rápidamente, como si hubiera hecho ese recorrido muchas veces. Solo le preocupaban un par de cosas: ¿Cómo decirle al mago tenebroso más cruel y poderoso que estaba en peligro?, ¿Cómo ofrecerle su ayuda sin demostrar falta de confianza? Si le pedía a su maestro que no haga lo que planeaba hacer solo porque "presentía" que algo podía salir mal, tal vez le daría a pensar que lo consideraba un incompetente y eso podía costarle muy caro, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, después de todo ella era la favorita de su maestro y había realizado los más grandes sacrificios en servicio de su amo.

Sumergida en estos pensamientos mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la mitad de un puente dorado que se encontraba sobre una profunda fosa llena de lo que parecían ser restos humanos. Se detuvo solo un instante para observar los despojos de lo que en otro tiempo fue un invencible ejercito de Inferis al servicio de un terrible mago, que al ser derrotado perdió la magia con la que había reanimado los cadáveres y por lo tanto estos siguieron su descomposición hasta convertirse en montañas de huesos amontonados.

Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer Pensó y prosiguió su camino.

Finalmente llegó al origen de aquel extraño resplandor. Un río subterráneo, formado por una resplandeciente poción verde, atravesaba la caverna de lado a lado cortando el paso. Al acercarse a las aguas se vio reflejada en la extraña poción y vio a una hermosa mujer de finas facciones y de abundante y bien cuidada cabellera negra devolverle la mirada.

Ella sabía por su maestro que aquel líquido no podía ser atravesado, transformado, desaparecido o trasvasado y si tan solo unas gotas tocaban sus labios experimentaría un terrible sentimiento de culpa que la haría perder la razón en pocos segundos, ya que despertaría en ella una terrible sed que la obligaría a continuar bebiendo la poción, envenenando su alma y sumergiéndola más y más en el tormento por sus malas acciones.

Solo había una manera de atravesar; y era utilizando otra poción lo suficientemente poderosa como para neutralizar las propiedades maléficas del veneno de la culpa.

Del interior de la túnica saco una botellita de cristal que contenía un líquido totalmente transparente y vertió unas gotas sobre las aguas de la poción verde que al instante se volvieron tan claras como las del contenido de su botellita.

Irónico… Pensó mientras atravesaba velozmente las aguas y guardaba nuevamente el Veritaserum …que la cura para algo tan complejo como los sentimientos de culpa sea una simple confesión

Siguió caminando rápidamente sin detenerse a ver como la poción volvía a emitir el extraño resplandor verde al volver a su anterior estado y después de unos minutos de caminar, notó como la caverna serpenteaba y se volvía más estrecha a medida que avanzaba, como si estuviera llegando al final. Era hora de sacar la varita por si las cosas salían terriblemente mal con el último peligro que la esperaba a la vuelta del siguiente recodo.

Se detuvo un momento y por primera vez durante todo su recorrido sintió una gota de frío sudor recorrer su impecable rostro. Lo que la aguardaba a continuación cerrándole el camino, eran dos enormes estatuas de piedra en forma de basiliscos que cobrarían vida abriendo sus mortales ojos amarillos al sentir su presencia y la destrozarían con sus enormes colmillos.

Los basiliscos de piedra no representarían problema alguno para un hablante de pársel, pero como ella no lo hablaba, su maestro le había enseñado a pronunciar una sola palabra que salvaría su vida en aquella ocasión.

Solo tendría una oportunidad, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar la manera exacta de poder decir en perfecto pársel:

— ¡Apártense!

La mujer sintió el odio y la indignación recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba aquella voz pronunciar entre silbidos y escupitajos lo que ella estaba pensando.

Todo el tiempo había creído que su maestro solo le había revelado a ella la existencia de aquella cámara secreta que alguna vez fue la guarida de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, que se había retirado a ese lugar al separarse de sus compañeros debido a su preferencia por los magos de sangre limpia. Sin embargo alguien se le había adelantado y llegado primero. Eso solo significaba una cosa: que alguien más se había ganado la confianza de su maestro.

Temblando de pies a cabeza y aferrando fuertemente su varita, sentía el odio recorriendo sus venas. No podía aceptar que su maestro confiara en alguien más aparte de ella al grado de revelarle tan importante secreto.

A pesar de que sentía deseos de matar a quien sea que fuere el que le había ganado a pronunciar aquella palabra en lengua pársel, no podía dejar que el odio nublara su juicio, era el momento de actuar fría y calculadoramente como siempre lo había hecho. Así que con la varita toco la punta de su cabeza y sintió como si un líquido helado recorriera su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

El hechizo desilusionador había salido bien porque no podía distinguir su propio cuerpo entre las sombras del lugar, sigilosamente continuó caminando hasta doblar aquel recodo y llegó hasta una antigua puerta de madera flanqueada por dos enormes estatuas de basiliscos, aparentemente dormidos.

La pesada puerta se encontraba en un estado lamentable: Astillada y llena de agujeros por todas partes, daba la impresión de que poderosos hechizos habían sido lanzados contra ella. Por uno de los tantos agujeros pudo ver al otro lado una imponente sala en ruinas, llena de antiguos muebles y extraños objetos totalmente destrozados, como si se hubiera llevado acabo allí una batalla o un duelo a muerte entre dos poderosos magos que no estaban dispuestos a perder.

Curiosamente también pudo ver a través de los orificios de la puerta, las siluetas de dos magos que se encontraban en el interior y sostenían una conversación. Reconoció a uno de ellos inmediatamente. Pálido como la luna, con largos dedos que hacían que sus manos parezcan dos grandes arañas, la nariz reducida a dos simples orificios y los ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba Lord Voldemort, su maestro. El otro personaje de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda no era otro que:

— ¡Snape!… creí haberte dado instrucciones exactas de que nunca vengas a este lugar a menos que sea de vital importancia para mis planes —Dijo en un tono frío Lord Voldemort— ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso descubriste la manera de hacer caer al ministerio de magia?

—Mi señor, vengo a informarle que Albus Dumbledore realizó el encantamiento Fidelio para esconder al chico y a sus padres —Respondió Snape sin perder la calma— Y a pesar de que…

—Piensa muy bien en lo que estás por decir Snape —Lo interrumpió Voldemort— Porque bien podría costarte la vida si continúas con esta noticia que no hace sino retrasar mis planes.

—…y a pesar de que él se ofreció para ser el guardián secreto —Continuó Snape como si no pendiera sobre el ninguna amenaza de muerte— Ellos escogieron a otra persona.

— ¡Ah! Muy bien, eso facilita mucho las cosas —Dijo Voldemort esbozando una macabra sonrisa— y creo que los dos sabemos quién es el escogido para realizar tan noble trabajo ¿No es así Snape?...tu antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

—Es lo más probable, sin embargo hay otras opciones.

—Bueno, creo que no te será tan difícil averiguarlo, ya una vez descubriste su jueguito cuando estaban en Hogwarts, será como un juego de niños ahora que eres un mago adulto y calificado, bien… ¡puedes retirarte!

Pero Snape no se movió y se quedó de pie, tan calmado e inexpresivo, como si no hubiera escuchado la orden de su amo.

—Debo suponer que hay algo más que quieres decir si continuas ahí parado —Agregó Lord Voldemort y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Snape se llevó una mano al interior de la túnica como si fuera a sacar la varita, vaciló una fracción de segundo y sacó un desgastado pergamino que sostuvo firmemente con la mano derecha. La mujer al otro lado de la puerta había estado a punto de irrumpir en la sala lanzando maleficios.

— ¡Accio pergamino! —Dijo en tono aburrido lord Voldemort y tomó el pergamino que salió volando hacia él.

Después de examinarlo unos segundos y sin apartar la vista de la rara escritura del viejo papel dijo en tono desdeñoso:

—Al parecer el viejo loco sí logró encontrar la tumba con los restos y los escritos de Beedle el Bardo… algo que no creí posible, después de haberla buscado yo mismo por tanto tiempo.

—Así es mi señor, yo estaba con él al momento de encontrarla y lo primero que hizo ante tantas valiosas reliquias, fue fijar su atención en un insignificante libro de cuentos para niños.

— ¡Ja Ja Ja! —la fría y chillona risa de Lord Voldemort llenó por completo la sala— Entonces si está loco después de todo.

—Fue en ese preciso momento, en el que Dumbledore dedicaba toda su atención al insignificante libro, cuando aproveche para sustraer esta valiosa pieza de información.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio mientras Voldemort examinaba el pergamino, como evaluando si realmente valía la pena llamar al amarillento y desgastado trozo de papel una valiosa pieza de información. Snape se dio cuenta de eso y dijo tranquilamente:

—Mi señor, el pergamino está escrito en runas antiguas y necesita de tiempo para ser traducido pero no se preocupe que yo…

— ¿Sabías que… —Lo interrumpió Voldemort—… de Beedle el Bardo se decía que tenía la habilidad de desplazarse por el aire al hacer su cuerpo más ligero que el humo? y por consiguiente podía deslizarse a través de cualquier rendija por más pequeña que fuera, haciendo imposible el hecho de ser capturado o encerrado.

Cuando Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba a punto de responder, Voldemort se respondió así mismo.

—Por supuesto que lo sabías, es por eso que me has traído este pergamino, que por lo que veo, contiene las instrucciones para llevar acabo tan grande hazaña.

Sin apartar la vista del valioso y amarillento papel, Voldemort continuó diciendo:

—Muy bien, muy bien Severus, una vez más has demostrado ser un valioso recurso y serás muy bien recompensado por tus servicios a Lord Voldemort.

Como si el que Voldemort lo llamara por su nombre y dijera aquellas palabras, hubiera sido lo que Snape esperaba escuchar, un brillo inusual apareció en sus ojos y por primera vez perdió la calma que hasta ahora lo había caracterizado.

—Mm…mi señor —Dijo con la voz entrecortada— De hecho, hay algo que quisiera pedirle.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquello fue un error, porque Voldemort apartó la vista del pergamino y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con la más peligrosa y penetrante mirada de que era capaz.

Sin embargo, Snape no retrocedió y nuevamente adoptó la tranquila y relajada postura que había tenido todo el tiempo. La mujer al otro lado de la puerta no tuvo otra opción que reconocer y admirar la valentía o locura de Snape al no inmutarse ante tal mirada que habría hecho retroceder al más valiente de los hombres.

—Dime, Severus ¿qué puede hacer por ti Lord Voldemort? —Cada palabra era como una filosa y envenenada daga que cortaba el aire en su camino hacia la persona de Snape.

—Mi señor, quería pedirle por la vida de la mujer —respondió Snape, como si pidiera patas de rana al encargado de una tienda de artículos para pociones.

Voldemort examinó atentamente a su interlocutor y sin decir una palabra dirigió su mirada dentro de esos inexpresivos ojos negros, como leyendo a través de ellos la mente de Snape. Después de unos minutos de silencio esbozando una sonrisa burlona dijo.

—La deseas ¿no es cierto? quieres hacerla tuya, tu esclava, hacerla pagar por tantos años de indiferencia y burlas hacia ti. ¡Sí! puedo verlo en tu mente Severus, está bien, lo tendré en cuenta, si no actúa de manera tonta, no tiene por qué morir y luego tú te encargarás de ella, Si… será tu recompensa por tus valiosos servicios.

—Gracias mi señor, es usted muy generoso —Dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia— Volveré inmediatamente con Dumbledore para averiguar el nombre del guardián secreto.

—Es lo que deberías hacer —Ordenó Voldemort dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta— Pero primero, demos la bienvenida a otra persona que también ha probado ser un valioso recurso, y que, en este momento está a punto de ser destrozada por dos furiosos Basiliscos y…eso es algo que no podemos permitir ¡puedes pasar Bellatrix!


	2. La noche que el innombrable desapareció

**La noche que el innombrable desapareció.**

Dentro del imponente salón, decorado con pinturas de viejos magos, exóticos paisajes y notables castillos, se encontraban más de veinte figuras encapuchadas vistiendo largas túnicas negras y sentadas alrededor de una mesa finamente tallada. Todos ellos bebían y conversaban alegremente unos con otros, en medio de fuertes carcajadas, parecían estar festejando y a la espera de alguien que ocuparía el único espacio vacío en la mesa.

Solo tres personas no llevaban máscaras y parecían no participar del festejo.

Dos de ellos se encontraban de pie en la entrada del salón y a pesar de ser hermanos, no podían ser más diferentes. Uno era alto, de porte desafiante y llevaba el largo cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta, que colgaba por un extremo de su cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Tenía los brazos cruzados y con una dura mirada recorría el salón, como si la presencia de aquellos encapuchados le molestara en extremo. Su hermano en cambio, era un poco más pequeño tenía el pelo corto y bien peinado, su mirada denotaba nerviosismo y con una de sus manos, dentro del bolsillo de la túnica, aferraba fuertemente su varita.

La tercera persona era una alta y hermosa mujer, de abundante y bien cuidado cabello negro, que se encontraba mirando hacia fuera por uno de los grandes ventanales del salón y a pesar de que en el exterior un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas ofrecía una espléndida vista, ella tenía la mirada perdida como recordando los acontecimientos de una noche lejana.

— ¡Señora Lestrange! —Dijo uno de los encapuchados poniéndose de pie y alzando su copa— ¿Porque no se une a nosotros en la celebración? —Preguntó señalando con la copa al resto de los encapuchados sentados a la mesa y prosiguió— Propongo un brindis por el innombrable y….

— ¿El innombrable? —Lo interrumpió bruscamente Bellatrix Lestrange que había abandonado sus pensamientos al lado de la ventana y ahora se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos— ¿Que ya no lo llamas, Mi amo, Mi Señor? ¿O solo te diriges a él de esa manera cuando suplicas por tu miserable vida, Travers?

— ¿Co…cómo sabes quién…?

— ¡Claro que sé quién eres! y sé quiénes son todos ustedes debajo de las máscaras —Dijo y empezó a señalar uno por uno a los presentes— Rookwood, Karkarov, Dolohov…

— ¡Cállate! —Grito uno de los encapuchados levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y apuntando con su varita al pecho de Bellatrix.

En un destello de luz y con un fuerte estruendo el mago alto de la coleta apareció delante de Bellatrix interponiéndose entre ella y la varita del encapuchado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigir esa pobre imitación de varita hacia mi esposa y en mi propia casa? —Preguntó con una voz cargada de cólera—.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? , ¿Desarmarme con la mirada? ni siquiera tienes tu varita.

— ¡Si hubiera sacado mi varita ya estarías muerto!

— ¡Rodolphus! ¡Antonin! ¡Ya es suficiente! —Dijo uno de los encapuchados que Bellatrix reconoció como Lucius Malfoy.

En el salón reinó el silencio mientras todos observaban al encapuchado que acababa de hablar y que comenzó a ponerse de pie tranquilamente como si se levantara para ir a la cama después de cenar.

—Amigos, compañeros —Dijo arrastrando las palabras— Todos sabemos que el propósito de esta reunión es celebrar el triunfo de nuestro señor y que después de esta noche no habrá necesidad ya, de ocultar nuestros rostros —Hizo una pausa y dirigió la mirada hacia los tres que no usaban capuchas— Como nuestros anfitriones, los Lestrange, seremos recompensados por nuestros servicios pero, hasta que nuestro amo llegue, por favor… no arruinemos la sorpresa —Dijo en tono burlón dirigiéndose a Bellatrix.

En el salón la mayoría comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Malfoy y poco a poco, todos volvieron a sus copas y a sus conversaciones. Antonin Dolohov guardó la varita y tomó asiento, pero sin perder de vista a Rodolphus Lestrange que lo seguía mirando amenazadoramente.

Por su parte, Bellatrix regresó junto a la ventana y comenzó a recordar el momento exacto hace tres meses cuando empezó a sentir una asfixiante preocupación por el bienestar de su maestro. Lord Voldemort le había revelado la existencia de una profecía, a ella y a un selecto grupo de mortífagos, entre los que se encontraban Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier y… ¡Snape! Rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia el extremo izquierdo del asiento vacío de la mesa y vio allí una figura encapuchada, que si no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Severus Snape, hubiera pensado que era un muñeco de madera vestido con capucha.

Allí estaba Snape, tieso como una tabla, sin denotar expresión alguna.

Entonces fue Snape Pensó y comenzó a atar cabos Fue él, quien dio aviso a Lord Voldemort acerca del contenido de tan importante profecía, si no, ¿porque más Lord Voldemort confiaría en él, tanto como para revelarle la ubicación de la Cámara secreta de Slytherin? Sin querer, recordó el vergonzoso encuentro con su amo y Snape que tuvo lugar una semana atrás, en el que, por escuchar la conversación que ellos tenían, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por los basiliscos, al no percatarse de que estos habían despertado al sentir su presencia.

—"Se necesita más, que un infantil hechizo desilusionador, para engañar a los basiliscos de Slytherin. Me decepcionas Bellatrix" —Le había dicho su amo al tiempo que la salvaba de ser atacada por ellos. Esas palabras le hervían en la sangre al igual que la burlona mueca que hizo Snape, al pasar por su lado, mientras abandonaba la cámara dejándola sola con Lord Voldemort.

En esa ocasión ella le había pedido a su maestro que la deje acompañarlo cuando vaya tras los aurores y el chico, pero tuvo especial cuidado de no mencionar que quería acompañarlo para ayudarlo, porque presentía que corría un grave peligro, sin embargo había argumentado que deseaba tener el honor de estar con él en su momento de gloria.

Lord Voldemort por supuesto, se había negado a su pedido y le dijo que tenía preparado para ella y su familia, un honor mucho más grande: El honor de ser conocidos primero, como sus más leales siervos, y para ello, se reunirían en su casa la noche antes de su gran victoria, cosa que nunca habían hecho, porque los mortífagos se reunían con su amo en lugares desolados y alejados y ninguno de los mortífagos conocía la identidad de sus compañeros ya que ese era un secreto que su amo guardaba celosamente. Pero al ser ella la favorita, su maestro le había revelado la identidad de varios de ellos y ella dedujo los nombres del resto debido a su inteligencia y astucia.

De pronto, sintió como un par de fuertes manos la tomaban delicadamente por la cintura haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos y sintió una cálida respiración cerca de sus mejillas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le susurró al oído Rodolphus—

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí —Respondió Bellatrix cortante— Preocúpate en calmar a Rabastan, que parece estar a punto de un colapso… y dile que ya suelte esa maldita varita, lo último que necesitamos es que se vuele en pedazos sobre nuestra alfombra.

Rodolphus desvío la mirada hacia su hermano y vio que tenía una de sus manos muy tensa, dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Él está bien —Dijo volviéndose hacia Bellatrix—, eres tú la que me preocupa, perder los estribos de esa manera, en medio de una sala llena de asesinos y todo por… él —La última palabra que salió de sus labios estaba impregnada de amargura.

— ¡No seas tonto! —Dijo Bellatrix en tono desafiante— Ninguno de ellos es rival para mí, no necesito que te interpongas en mi camino.

—Lo sé —Dijo tristemente Rodolphus, la soltó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió junto a su hermano Rabastan.

Nuevamente la extraña sensación de peligro volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, odiaba sentirse así. Siempre había tenido la seguridad de que su maestro era invencible ya que lo había visto realizar los más grandes y terribles hechizos con apenas el mínimo de esfuerzo, pero todo eso cambió aquella maldita noche, cuando se enteró de una profecía que decía que había alguien con el poder suficiente para hacerle frente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un simple mocoso, nacido de padres que hubieran desafiado y escapado con vida en tres ocasiones del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, tuviera el poder para detenerlo? Al escuchar esas palabras algo dejo de funcionar dentro de ella, había algo que no estaba bien ¿era acaso que comenzó a dudar de su Amo? ¿Sería posible que el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom derrotara a su maestro?

Frank y Alice, esos malditos aurores, junto con los Prewett y Moody, eran lo mejor que tenía Dumbledore y habían provocado numerosas bajas entre los mortífagos, y como bien lo recordaba, habían logrado desbaratar los planes de Lord Voldemort en tres ocasiones.

La primera vez, habían matado a los gigantes, que bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, se disponían a atacar Hogsmeade y lograron advertir a los pobladores a tiempo para que no fueran sorprendidos por el ataque. Su amo al ver sus fuerzas reducidas y a todos los pobladores resistiendo, no tuvo otra opción que suspender el ataque.

En la segunda oportunidad lograron rescatar a los hijos de altos funcionarios del ministerio, que su amo había logrado secuestrar gracias a la ayuda de un infiltrado anónimo. Crabbe y Goyle nunca fueron los mismos después que Lord Voldemort llegara y descargara su furia contra ellos por dormirse en la guardia y no dar la alarma a tiempo, pero al menos esa noche lograron deshacerse de los Prewett.

Y en la tercera ocasión, un grupo de diez mortífagos enviados por su maestro, habían planeado emboscarlos en su propia casa, como represalia por haber despojado a Lord Voldemort de tan valiosos rehenes.

Eso fue un grave error, porque la casa de los Longbottom resultó ser una trampa mortal, y entre los dos acabaron con los diez mortífagos. No se podía esperar otra cosa de los mejores aurores del ministerio. En esa ocasión, no habían escapado precisamente, sino más bien, no quedó nadie con vida para retenerlos hasta que Voldemort llegara, así que tranquilamente recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Y desde ese día permanecían ocultos por el ministerio. Pero seguramente su amo había descubierto su escondite porque precisamente aquella noche se dirigía a acabar con ellos.

De pronto Sintió un terrible dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo y una gran angustia en el corazón. Pero ella no fue la única, porque al momento de sentir aquel dolor en el lugar donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, la bulla y el festejo cesó en el salón quedando todos en completo silencio.

El silencio duró apenas unos segundos porque fue roto por el sonido de un encapuchado desapareciendo, dejando el asiento de Snape vacío. El pánico y los gritos se apoderaron de los presentes, a lo que siguieron otras desapariciones repentinas. Entre el caos, Bellatrix buscó con la mirada a Rodolphus y lo vio junto a la chimenea; éste se encontraba contemplando su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras la marca tenebrosa desaparecía lentamente. Vio también en sus labios dibujarse una sonrisa y en sus ojos grises un inusual brillo que solo había visto en él, en la ocasión en que se casaron.

Un mortífago choco con ella en su afán por escapar rápidamente, y dándose la vuelta le preguntó levantando la manga de la túnica, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, donde la marca estaba a punto de desaparecer completamente:

— ¿Qué… qué diablos significa esto? ¿qui… quiere decir acaso que él está…

Pero no pudo terminar esa frase porque cayó fulminado por un chorro de luz verde proveniente de la varita de Bellatrix.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Dijo uno de los encapuchados sujetando el brazo con el que Bellatrix aferraba la varita y que se dirigía hacia otro mortífago que huía despavorido.

— ¡Suéltame Lucius o correrás la misma suerte!

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?, tienes que irte de aquí, desaparecer si es posible. Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti. —Dijo Lucius soltando su brazo y enfrentándola.

La rabia que sentía repentinamente se transformó en dolor, al darse cuenta de la realidad, un dolor tan grande que no podía soportarlo, sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

—Él no puede estar… no puede Lucius… tenemos que encontrarlo... tenemos que… él no está… no puede estar muert…

Su cuerpo no pudo soportar más y cayó hacia atrás en los brazos de alguien que acababa de aparecer a su lado para sujetarla y lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la voz de Lucius Malfoy que decía:

—Rodolphus, tienes que sacarla de aquí…


	3. Un amable Auror pelirrojo

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, sobre el destartalado techo de una vieja casa, en un ruidoso barrio de las afueras de Londres, aparecieron cuatro personajes, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un viejo balón de futbol desinflado. Eran tres varones, dos de los cuales eran idénticos hasta en el más mínimo detalle: cabello rojizo, ojos claros, de porte alto y delgados y hasta parecían tener las pecas en el mismo lugar. El otro hombre era robusto, bien parecido y daba la impresión de ser un miembro de la nobleza. El cuarto personaje, una hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos y agraciada figura, parecía sacada de un catálogo de belleza.

—Después de ti, mi amada y hermosa Alice, la reina de mi Vida —Dijo el mago robusto, dirigiéndose a la mujer y haciendo una reverencia.

—Siempre tan caballero, Frank —Respondió la mujer— Mi príncipe de la brillante armadura —Dio un gran y ágil salto desde el techo hacia el siguiente y continuó corriendo y saltando de techo en techo sin hacer el menor ruido, como si fuera una hoja llevada por el viento.

— ¡Después de ti, Espadín, mi viscoso y húmedo compañero! —Dijo uno de los pelirrojos haciendo una exagerada reverencia y utilizando el balón desinflado como sombrero.

— ¡Oh no, no! Después de ti, Trompetin, mi ruidoso y oloroso camarada —Respondió el otro, exagerando a tal punto la reverencia, que casi tocaba con la nariz el sucio techo sobre el cual estaban.

— ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitirlo, por mi honor... tú vas primero!

— ¡No, no, no!… está escrito que los mayores van primero.

— ¿Y cómo sabes cuál de los dos es el mayor? —Preguntó el que tenía el balón de sombrero.

—Porque desde adentro te vi nacer primero ¡ufff! sí que tenías prisa por salir hermano.

— ¡Gideon, Fabián! déjense de tonterías que solo tenemos una hora antes del cambio de guardia —Les increpó Frank, perdiendo la paciencia ante tan inusual discusión.

—Una hora es más que suficiente para Espadín, el terror de los mocotifagos —Replicó Fabián al tiempo de salir disparado hacia el siguiente techo.

— ¡Eh! ¿No que los mayores iban primero? —Protestó Gideon guardando el balón bajo la capa— Y por cierto —Dijo dirigiéndose a Frank— Mi nombre es Trompetin —Y salió disparado detrás de su hermano.

—Esta será una larga noche —Se dijo Frank en voz baja y de un gran salto pasó sobre tres casas a la vez y siguió detrás de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro aurores del ministerio, continuaron su recorrido de techo en techo hasta reagruparse en el tejado de un apartamento, que se encontraba frente a la entrada de la estación del metro.

—Este es el lugar —Dijo Frank a sus compañeros— Según el contacto de Dumbledore, los chicos se encuentran en una habitación subterránea bajo los rieles.

— ¿Y a cuantos tontifagos nos enfrentaremos? —Preguntó Gideon.

—Según el informante, hay dos en la puerta de acceso, de los que no tenemos que preocuparnos, porque él ya se encargó de dormirlos, solo debemos llegar antes que el cambio de guardia los descubra.

—Dormidos o no… no se salvaran de que les dé una buena patada —Interrumpió Fabián haciendo reír a Alice con su comentario.

—Y en el interior, tenemos a diez, de los que "Sí" debemos preocuparnos, y no tomarlos como broma —Dijo Frank, exasperado por la interrupción de Fabián.

— ¡Perfecto! el 10 es mi número de la suerte —Comentó Gideon y tratando de parecer casual agregó— Y también el número de galeones que tiene Fabián en su caja fuerte de Gringots.

— ¡Un momento! —Dijo Alice, interrumpiendo a Fabián, que estaba a punto de replicar algo al comentario de su hermano— Si el informante de Dumbledore se encuentra allí también, eso reduce el número a nueve ¿no es así?

—Es lo más probable. Pero no sabemos quién es y para no delatarse, tendrá que ser muy convincente, así que no dudara en atacarnos. Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos… no cometan errores y no confíen en nadie —Dijo Frank al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposa y la miraba a los ojos— Ten cuidado, mi amor —La besó en los labios y después de unos instantes en que los Prewett lanzaban largos suspiros, les dijo— ¡En Marcha!.

Frank y Alice, salieron como un rayo hacia la entrada del subterráneo. Gideon y Fabián, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos sin saber que decir, pero finalmente Gideon rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Espadín, sé que estamos jugando a imitar a los tórtolos para molestar a Frank, …eres mi hermano y tú sabes que te quiero, pero el sabor de tus labios sería algo que no podría olvidar en toda mi vida, como aquella gragea sabor a urinario de estadio de fútbol, así que tendrás que conformarte con un varonil apretón de manos.

— ¡Bien dicho, bicho! —Dijo Fabián estrechando la mano de su hermano— Y por cierto, esa gragea fue uno de mis mejores inventos.

—Lo sé —Celebró Gideon, sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano, como felicitándolo por ganar la orden de Merlín primera clase al mejor invento del año.

Los cuatro compañeros entraron a la estación del metro, bajaron hasta los rieles y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a correr por el oscuro túnel hasta llegar a una luz roja sobre una puerta, en una de las paredes del túnel. Junto a la puerta había dos grandes figuras que parecían Gorilas encapuchados, profundamente dormidos y a su alrededor, varios pasteles en forma de caldero se veían tirados por el piso.

Con mucho cuidado, Frank y Alice pasaron sobre ellos y entraron por la puerta que conducía hacia abajo a través de una escalera. Mientras se disponían a bajar, escucharon detrás de ellos, lo que parecía ser el sonido de zapatos chocando una y otra vez contra dos pesados bultos.

—Eso les dolerá por la mañana —Escucharon decir entre risas a uno de los gemelos.

Bajaron las escaleras cuidadosamente y llegaron hasta una pequeña sala, donde se encontraban tres mortifagos dormidos sobre unas banquetas, pasaron entre ellos sin hacer ruido y atravesaron otra puerta que daba a una sala llena de tuberías, donde se encontraban dos generadores que suministraban la energía de las instalaciones del metro. Continuaron avanzando, entre el vapor que salía de las tuberías, hacia unas rejas oxidadas en el extremo opuesto de la sala, pero al abrir las rejas, todo lo que encontraron fue una pequeña sala vacía.

—Es una trampa —Dijo Gideon, con una gran sonrisa al entrar en la salita vacía, como si hubiera llegado a la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

— ¡Verdimillius! —Susurro Alice en voz baja, apuntando con la varita a las paredes y al instante apareció sobre una de ellas, un tablero con varios botones enumerados.

— ¡Oooh! Es un Haciabajodor —Dijo Fabián, con una expresión de asombro que asemejaba a un troll en una clase de matemáticas— Seguro que el esposo de Molly quedaría fascinado con uno de estos en su cochera ¿Recuerdas el alboroto que hizo cuando le llevamos el viejo Ford Anglia? —Preguntó a su hermano, quien miraba en todas direcciones dentro del pequeño cubículo, como examinando la mejor manera de sacarlo de ese lugar y llevarlo a la cochera.

—Es un elevador —Corrigió Frank, al tiempo que presionaba uno de los botones del tablero.

El ascensor comenzó a bajar lentamente, y mientras Frank y Alice se tomaban de las manos, Gideon y Fabián hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a bailar la rueda, al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba por los parlantes del ascensor.

Al detenerse éste y por consiguiente el Baile de los Prewett, las puertas se abrieron y vieron a un mortifago enmascarado que les cerraba el paso.

Con increíble velocidad, los cuatro compañeros lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo. Pero más increíble fue la rapidez, con las que el mortifago reaccionó.

— ¡Cave inimicum! —Pronunció el mortifago, creando una especie de barrera invisible, en donde chocaron los cuatro hechizos. Acto seguido y protegido por la barrera, dejó su varita en el suelo y levantó las manos, al tiempo que decía con una voz ronca y áspera:

—Los estaba esperando.

Era un hombre alto y por un lado de su capucha sobresalía su cabello castaño, amarrado en una coleta.

—Deben darse prisa, el innombrable llegara aquí pronto —Advirtió el mortifago con aquella extraña y fingida voz, se hizo a un lado desapareciendo la barrera y dejándoles la vía libre.

Los cuatro aurores bajaron sus varitas, al ver la varita del mortifago en el suelo.

— ¿En dónde están? —Preguntó Frank, sin detenerse a hacer presentaciones.

—Al final del pasillo, atravesando esa puerta, encontraran a catorce muchachos y seis mortifagos dormidos.

Frank miró al mortifago con cara de desconfianza, pensando que aquello era demasiado fácil y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, de lo que no hubo necesidad ya que el mortifago adivinando sus pensamientos añadió.

—No se preocupen, me encargue de anular las maldiciones y las trampas del lugar, dense prisa, que no tienen mucho tiempo… ¡Esperen! olvidaba mencionar una cosa más —Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo— Deben dejarme inconsciente.

Al escuchar eso último Frank, Alice y Gideon continuaron sin decir una sola palabra, sin embargo Fabián, al pasar al lado del mortifago, con una sonrisa le dijo:

— ¡Gracias!

—N... no hay de que…. —Respondió el mortifago sorprendido.

— ¡Desmaius! —Pronuncio Fabián y un segundo después añadió— ¡Aresto momentum!

En medio de resplandecientes luces rojas, el mortifago se desplomó como en cámara lenta y se posó delicadamente en el piso sin hacer ruido alguno, completamente inconsciente.

Los cuatro atravesaron la última puerta al final del pasillo e ingresaron en una sala llena de viejos ordenadores y pesados paneles con botones y luces de colores. Y allí, sentados en el piso, atados en grupo espalda con espalda con fuertes cuerdas, se encontraban catorce jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años y alrededor de ellos seis mortifagos dormidos.

Frank se acercó donde uno de los jóvenes y lo despertó. El muchacho se sobresaltó al despertar pero como tenía la boca bien amordazada con un pedazo de sucia tela, no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Frank le hizo señas para que se quedase quieto y uno a uno fue despertando a los demás de igual forma. Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, Alice hizo un movimiento con la varita y las cuerdas desaparecieron. Entonces mediante señas les indicó que salieran en silencio.

Los muchachos asustados, empezaron a salir uno por uno hacia el pasillo del ascensor y cuando Frank empezaba a creer que lo habían logrado, el último joven, un mago de cabello rubio pajizo, al salir tropezó con uno de los paneles y lo tiro al suelo, con tanta fuerza y con tan mala suerte que cayó encima de Alice. Se escuchó un fuerte ¡crack! al romperse el hueso del brazo que Alice levanto para protegerse del golpe.

— ¡Corran al ascensor! —Les grito Frank a los chicos, al tiempo que los mortifagos despertaban— ¡Oppugno! —Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita y tiro el panel que estaba sobre Alice, encima de uno de los mortifagos que se estaba levantando.

— ¡Bueno, a lo que vinimos! —Le dijo Gideon sonriendo a su hermano Fabián, al tiempo que desviaba dos hechizos que un mortifago le había lanzado y respondía lanzando un rayo azul con su varita, que impactó en el mortifago que tenía en frente.

— ¡Saca a Alice de aquí! —Le ordenó Fabián a Frank mientras lanzaba un hechizo que impactó en el techo, haciendo caer parte de él, en medio de los mortifagos, que tuvieron que saltar a los lados para salvarse de ser aplastados.

Frank ayudo a Alice a ponerse de pie y los dos abandonaron la sala, seguidos de los Prewett. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos Fabián dirigió la varita alrededor del portal y lo sello diciendo:

— ¡Epoximise! Eso los detendrá un poco.

Frank hizo aparecer una férula en el brazo roto de Alice y corrieron por el pasillo pasando por encima del mortifago desmayado, hacia el ascensor donde esperaban los asustados jóvenes. Unos segundos después subían lentamente, todos tan apretados que esta vez los Prewett no pudieron hacer su baile, aunque las ganas no les faltaban por la irresistible música de fondo que se escuchaba.

—Alice y yo iremos primero y despejaremos el camino —Dijo Frank mirando a su esposa— Ustedes nos seguirán en fila sin amontonarse, para no ser un blanco fácil —Aconsejó, dirigiéndose a los muchachos— Y Gideon y Fabián, irán por detrás cubriéndonos la retaguardia.

— ¡Entendido¡ —Respondieron Gideon y Fabián al mismo tiempo.

Las puertas del Ascensor se abrieron y Alice y Frank salieron corriendo varita en mano hacia el otro extremo de la sala de generadores, seguidos por los jóvenes magos y los Prewett por detrás. Al llegar a las escaleras del otro lado, se toparon con los tres mortifagos que habían estado dormidos en las banquetas, pero que ahora lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo hacia el grupo. Sin embargo Alice y Frank continuaron corriendo hacia ellos desviando y esquivando los hechizos con mucha facilidad y pasaron a través de ellos como atravesando una cortina. Los mortifagos cayeron a tierra desvanecidos, al ser atravesados por luces plateadas que salieron de las varitas de Alice y Frank.

Llegaron corriendo a la puerta de salida y cuando faltaban pocos metros para chocar con ella Alice apuntó su varita al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Confringo!

La puerta, parte de la pared y los dos mortifagos dormidos afuera, volaron por los aires dejándoles la vía libre hacia el túnel con las rieles del metro.

Una vez afuera, continuaron corriendo por el túnel seguidos por los jóvenes que venían en fila uno detrás de otro.

Al salir Gideon, sacó el balón desinflado y tocándolo con su varita dijo:

— ¡Portus! —Luego se lo lanzó a Frank, mientras gritaba— ¡Adelántense, nosotros les cubriremos la retirada!, tienen 10 minutos antes de que el traslador funcione, pero no vayan a irse sin…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque tuvo que agacharse para evitar un chorro de luz verde que paso muy cerca de su cabeza.

— ¡Nos alcanzaron! —Dijo Fabián al ver acercarse corriendo a cinco mortifagos, que lanzaban hechizos sobre él y su hermano.

— ¡Serpensortia! —Gritó uno de los mortifagos haciendo aparecer dos grandes serpientes venenosas que se abalanzaron sobre los gemelos.

— ¡Lapifors! —Exclamó Fabián, convirtiendo las serpientes en dos conejitos saltarines—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso —Dijo en medio de un gran bostezo.

— ¡Ya váyanse ustedes dos y llévense a los mocosos, que esto se va a poner feo! —Ordenó Gideon dirigiéndose a Frank y Alice y volviéndose a su hermano, añadió en un susurro— Pero trata de no quitarles las máscaras, porque ahí sí que se pondría feo de verdad.

— ¿Entonces, que te parece esto Trompetin? —Preguntó Fabián al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza de otro mortifago y esquivaba el hechizo que este le había lanzado— ¡Melofors! —La cabeza del mortifago se convirtió en una gran calabaza.

—Buena Cosecha Espadín, pero creo que le falta crecer un poco más… !Defodio! —Dijo Gideon, apuntando al piso debajo del mortifago con cabeza de calabaza y la tierra se hizo a un lado, quedando un gran agujero en donde éste cayó— ¡Deprimo! —La tierra volvió sobre el agujero tapándolo y dejando afuera solo la cabeza en forma de calabaza.

—Bien hecho hermano, uno menos quedan cuatro —Observó Fabián, mientras se paraba junto a su hermano y de frente con los cuatro mortifagos restantes.

Detrás de ellos, Frank y Alice corrían junto con los chicos hacia la salida del subterráneo.

— ¡Cruccio! —Dijo uno de los mortifagos, lanzando la maldición a los gemelos que con un ágil movimiento de varita lo desviaron al mismo tiempo hacia otro de sus contrincantes, que, sorprendido por ver desviarse hacia él una maldición que se suponía no podía ser desviada, cayó retorciéndose de dolor.

Entonces, justo cuando Fabián y Gideon se disponían a lanzar un hechizo combinado de mocomurcielago al mortifago más cercano, un chorro de luz verde, que vino desde la varita del último de los jóvenes magos en salir del subterráneo, iluminó el túnel detrás de los gemelos e impactó en la espalda de Fabián, que con un pequeño gemido, cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomo en el suelo.

— ¡Fabián… nooo! —Gritó Gideon tirando a un lado su varita, olvidando que tenía a tres mortifagos delante, rápidamente llego a donde estaba tendido su hermano y lo tomo en sus brazos.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —Dijo uno de los mortifagos, lanzando un mortal chorro de luz verde, aprovechando el descuido de Gideon, que cayó de espaldas sin vida aferrando el cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¡Vamos tras los otros! —Ordenó el mortifago que había lanzado la maldición asesina, y salió corriendo. Pero solo uno de sus compañeros lo siguió, el otro mortifago se quedó contemplando la triste escena, donde los gemelos yacían inertes en el suelo.

Al acercarse más, se percató de que uno de ellos seguía con vida, ya que la maldición asesina que recibió en la espalda, no había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar de inmediato con su vida, porque el maleficio había sido lanzado por un joven mago de cabello rubio y pajizo, que no tenía la edad suficiente como para realizar tan terrible hechizo.

Fabián, vio al mortifago acercarse y lo reconoció como el que les había ayudado a entrar. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Di… di… le... a nuestra... prima Molly… que… la... amamos —Dijo Fabián con sus últimas fuerzas y cerró los ojos para siempre.

— ¡Ro…rodolphus! ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó una débil voz detrás de Rodolphus, que se encontraba pensativo, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, en la entrada de una cueva iluminada por una pequeña fogata.

—Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? —Dijo Rodolphus, alejando unos tristes recuerdos de su mente y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia una vieja cama improvisada, sobre la que descansaba Bellatrix Lestrange, envuelta en varias mantas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? —Preguntó nuevamente Bella mirando a su alrededor.

—Estamos en una cueva, en las montañas —Respondió Rodolphus tocando la frente de su esposa con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque nuestro querido maestro, Lord Voldemort, firmó nuestras sentencias de muerte al fijar aquella reunión de mortifagos en nuestra casa.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre! —Le increpó Bellatrix, levantándose bruscamente de la cama y enfrentándolo.

—Porque no tiene importancia, ahora que está muerto.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más Rodolphus! —Gritó Bella al tiempo que le daba una fuerte bofetada— Debo salir de aquí, debo ir en su búsqueda… debo encontrar a los malditos Longbottom y hacerlos pagar por esto —Intentó caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó.

Esta vez Rodolphus se contuvo de ir en su ayuda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —Preguntó intentando ponerse de pie.

—Un par de días —Respondió Rodolphus tocándose la mejilla donde Bellatrix lo había golpeado— ¿Sabes que esto es lo más cercano a una caricia que he recibido últimamente de tu parte ¿qué patético no?

— ¿Donde esta Rabastan? —Preguntó Bellatrix haciendo como que no escucho el comentario de su esposo.

—Fue en busca de provisiones.

—Necesitamos reunir a cuantos mortifagos podamos para...

—Ja Ja Ja —Rió Rodolphus amargamente— ¿Que acaso no los viste huir, como ratas que abandonan un barco condenado a hundirse, cuando la marca tenebrosa desapareció? y como las miserables ratas que son, si los atrapan no dudaran en revelar nuestros nombres al ministerio para salvar sus asquerosos pellejos, si es que no la han hecho ya.

—Debemos contactar a Lucius, Rosier y Dolohov... —Continúo diciendo Bellatrix, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su esposo, pero éste la interrumpió diciendo:

—Rosier está muerto, fue abatido por los aurores; Dolohov está bien escondido, gracias a tu pequeña soltada de lengua y Lucius... bueno, Lucius sabe cómo meterse al bolsillo a los del ministerio.

—Entonces contactaremos con los Carrow, Avery, Travers y Selwyn.

— ¿Que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? en estos momentos los aurores y todo el ministerio están cazando mortifagos como cazar mariposas... buena suerte con tu pequeño y suicida proyecto de rescate. —Dijo Rodolphus dándole la espalda.

Bellatrix miro a Rodolphus con cara suplicante y con grandes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, cayó de rodillas ante él y tomándole las manos le dijo:

—Rodolphus, debes ayudarme a buscarlo, no está muerto, puedo sentirlo, tenemos que encontrarlo, no puedo hacerlo sola... te... te necesito.

Rodolphus miro a su esposa asombrado, era la primera vez que la veía suplicar por ayuda. Él hubiera dado su vida por cumplir todos los deseos de Bella, hubiera ido al fin del mundo con tal de poder estar a su lado, la amaba con tal fuerza y pasión que haría lo que fuera por ella.

Pero al igual que su amor por ella era tan grande, también lo era su odio por Voldemort. Su único deseo era ver a Voldemort destruido, había tenido incontables oportunidades para matarlo, pero no lo hizo por su amor a Bellatrix, porque sabía que ella sufriría y lo odiaría. Pero ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto, debía convencerla de que el gran señor tenebroso estaba acabado. Así que levantando a Bellatrix del suelo y con el recuerdo en su mente de un joven mago de cabello pajizo, lanzando un hechizo mortal a un amable auror pelirrojo dijo:

—Está bien Bella… te ayudaré.


	4. Un mortifago en el pantano

Llovía intensamente sobre un lúgubre pantano y el viento huracanado arrancaba ramas de árboles y calaba los huesos. Relámpagos iluminaban por momentos la noche y el fuerte sonido de los truenos se mezclaba con el monótono golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre las negras aguas del pantano. Parecía que todos los elementos se combinaban para mantener a cualquier persona alejada de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, Rodolphus Lestrange, luchaba por avanzar en medio de aquel caos, resuelto a encontrar a la persona que había ido a buscar.

El primer indicio de que estaba en la dirección correcta, llegó cuando pasó al lado del astillado tronco de un viejo árbol que había sido alcanzado por un rayo. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras examinaba con una mano el carbonizado tronco.

—La magia siempre deja huellas —dijo, y como si hablara con un ser invisible agregó— Siempre fuiste tan predecible.

Del bolsillo de su túnica de viaje, sacó unas pequeñas piedrecillas del tamaño de una nuez y las arrojó con fuerza en todas direcciones hacia los árboles que tenía delante de él. Inmediatamente, una lluvia de relámpagos cayó exactamente en cada lugar en donde las piedrecillas habían chocado, causando una terrible destrucción.

—Veo que esta vez te superaste a ti mismo —le dijo a aquel ser invisible sarcásticamente, mientras avanzaba entre los árboles en llamas sorteando hoyos humeantes, productos del impacto de los rayos.

Él sabía de antemano que aquella búsqueda resultaría en una completa y total pérdida de tiempo, porque precisamente venia de hacer algo similar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo una vez más.

En su anterior búsqueda, simplemente tuvo que atacar a un pequeño elfo doméstico para llegar a su objetivo.

Lo siento mucho pequeño amigo, pero créeme es mejor así Le había dicho al temeroso elfo al momento de lanzarle un hechizo congelante.

Habría podido evitar fácilmente al diminuto sirviente para ingresar a la imponente mansión Malfoy sin ser descubierto, pero entonces Lucius lo habría castigado duramente por haber sido burlado en su guardia y él no quería ser el culpable de que una pequeña criatura sufriese de esa manera.

No puedo hacer nada, tengo las manos atadas en estos momentos Rodolphus, los del ministerio me vigilan Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Lucius, cuando le había pedido su ayuda para buscar al señor tenebroso Tengo esposa y un hijo pequeño y debo ver por ellos… no puedo arriesgarme a terminar en Azkaban ¿No harías tú lo mismo?

— ¡Cobarde! —Pensó Rodolphus, al recordar las palabras de Malfoy, pero en realidad no lo culpaba, porque de haber tenido él, un hijo pequeño, no lo habría abandonado por ir en busca de una piltrafa humana.

Finalmente se detuvo, porque al parecer había llegado al final de su camino. En ese lugar en medio de la fuerte tormenta, las gotas de lluvia no tocaban el suelo y parecían rebotar en una especie de bóveda transparente. Sacó su varita y apuntó al aire, al tiempo que murmuraba un efectivo conjuro. Unos segundos después y con un pequeño ¡Puff! apareció ante sus ojos una vieja cabaña de troncos.

En la puerta de la cabaña, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto fiero y muy desaliñado; tenía la barba muy crecida al igual que el sucio y enredado cabello; en una de sus manos sostenía una varita con la cual apuntaba directamente al pecho de Rodolphus.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lestrange? —Pregunto amenazadoramente.

—Estaba por hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta Antonin —dijo Rodolphus con tranquilidad— ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Antonin Dolohov se hizo a un lado y con una seña le indico que pase. Rodolphus entró en la cabaña, se quitó la empapada capa de viaje y miró alrededor buscando un lugar donde colgarla, pero lo único que había allí era un pequeño sofá lleno de mantas, una destartalada mesa y muchos pedazos de carne seca colgando de las paredes. Al no encontrar lugar para su capa la dejo en el suelo y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

Dolohov cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y con un tono sarcástico se dirigió a Rodolphus diciendo:

—Perdona si mi humilde escondite no tiene las comodidades de la "Mansión Lestrange"… pero como ves, en este lugar es muy difícil encontrar un buen decorador.

—De hecho, en este momento tienes más muebles de los que hay en mi nueva residencia —dijo Rodolphus y utilizando el mismo tono sarcástico agregó—…Es el pago de nuestro leal servicio al señor Tenebroso.

Dolohov no supo si reír o enfadarse por aquel comentario pero al escuchar a Rodolphus hablar de esa manera de Lord Voldemort se puso nervioso, porque parecía confirmar las dudas que tenía desde hace algún tiempo, acerca de la lealtad del inesperado visitante.

—Se ve que has perdido el respeto por el señor oscuro —dijo finalmente mirándolo fijo a los ojos, como buscando algún indicio para confirmar sus sospechas— al parecer estás seguro de que realmente se ha ido.

—Todo lo contrario Antonin, estoy realmente convencido de que anda débil por ahí, esperando porque alguien vaya en su ayuda… es por eso que estoy aquí.

Rodolphus se puso de pie y se llevó una mano dentro de la túnica para sacar algo de su interior, pero Dolohov rápidamente apunto con su varita y grito:

— ¡Diffindo!

Con un veloz movimiento, Rodolphus desapareció y el hechizo de Dolohov chocó contra la mesa partiéndola por la mitad. Unos segundos después reapareció al lado de Dolohov y le arrebató la varita con un flojo movimiento.

—Tranquilo Antonin, estás muy nervioso —dijo Rodolphus a un sorprendido Dolohov que cayó derrotado sobre el sofá— Solo iba a invitarte un trago.

Con la varita de Dolohov en su poder, nuevamente metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y saco una botella de hidromiel y dos copas, se acercó a la mesa y tocándola con la varita la volvió a unir, puso las copas sobre ella y sirvió la espumeante Bebida.

—Propongo un brindis por el regreso de Lord Voldemort… —dijo al tiempo que le pasaba una copa a Dolohov, que tembló al escuchar el nombre del señor oscuro—…y por los mortifagos que lo ayudaran a volver al poder.

Rodolphus levanto su copa y mirando a Dolohov dijo:

— ¡Por nosotros!

—Estás loco si piensas que los dos podremos hacer algo así —rehusó Dolohov echando el contenido de su copa en el piso— necesitaríamos un ejército de mortifagos para poder enfrentarnos al ministerio sin la ayuda del señor tenebroso.

—También contamos con la ayuda de Bellatrix y Rabastan.

—Ajajá… una mujer y un inútil —rió Dolohov pero al instante se calló al ver la mirada amenazadora de Rodolphus y su varita en las manos de éste— eh… debo admitir que Bellatrix es una excelente bruja y Rabastan es bastante bueno con la maldición cruciatus, ¿pero acaso no te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Rosier?

Rodolphus hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder, durante la cual pensó en Evan Rosier, uno de los mejores partidarios de Lord Voldemort, cruel y sanguinario, que disfrutaba torturando y matando a muggles y magos por igual y que junto con Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov y él mismo, eran los más poderosos magos de entre los mortifagos.

—Escuché que sostuvo un… "explosivo" encuentro con los aurores —Respondió Rodolphus despreocupadamente mientras servía un poco más de hidromiel en su copa.

—Sí, Rosier voló en pedazos, ¿puedes creerlo? tuvo un duelo con Moody y éste solo terminó con una pequeña herida en la nariz.

—No es de extrañarse, Evan siempre fue un inútil.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Replicó furiosamente Dolohov, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y amenazaba con su dedo a Rodolphus— Evan Rosier era el mejor de todos nosotros… si él fue derrotado por un solo auror, nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

—Habla por ti mismo —dijo Rodolphus despectivamente— Yo he luchado con Ojoloco Moody y estuve a punto de acabarlo, no es más que un viejo tonto y débil.

Mintió Rodolphus. Él era consciente de que no era así. Alastor Moody era un gran mago y en la ocasión en que se enfrentaron tuvo que hacer uso de toda su habilidad para no ser asesinado por el magnífico auror.

—Sí, recuerdo que te enfrentaste a él, junto con dos mortifagos más y fuiste el único que escapó con vida, ¿no se te hace eso, un poco sospechoso?

—No trates de culparme por la torpeza de Wilkes y Callahan, —dijo Rodolphus sonriendo— además, si el señor tenebroso no nos hubiera convocado en ese preciso momento, Moody sería un problema menos y Evan Rosier estaría vivo.

—Y si él estuviera vivo al menos habría una pequeña chance de tener éxito en tu búsqueda del señor tenebroso.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te unirás a nosotros para buscar a tu Señor?

— ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi lealtad, Lestrange! ¡Tú menos que nadie!

—Me parece que deberías bajar el tono de tu voz —dijo tranquilamente Rodolphus enseñándole las dos varitas que sostenía en su mano— Haces que pierda mi valioso tiempo… ¡decídete! ¿Vienes o no?

—Ciertamente no te seguiría, Lestrange, porque nunca confíe en ti, podrías estar tratando de engañarme para llevarme a una trampa.

—Si quisiera llevarte a una trampa no te invitaría a seguirme —dijo Rodolphus poniéndose su capa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— simplemente, te echaría en ella por la fuerza.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no seguiré a un mago que odia al Señor Tenebroso.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rodolphus se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó inmóvil apretando los puños.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que la loca de tu mujer, está enamorada del señor tenebroso? —Continuó diciendo Dolohov en medio de una risa burlona— No soy ningún tonto ¿sabes?

Rodolphus no era una persona sanguinaria y a pesar de ser un mago muy hábil con la varita o sin ella, siempre evitó lastimar a aquellos que no lo eran, tal vez por eso no había llegado a ser uno de los favoritos de Voldemort, como lo eran Rosier, Malfoy y Dolohov. Sin embargo en esa ocasión estaba por matar a un mago desarmado e indefenso.

Él podía soportar cualquier ofensa que le hicieran, no era una persona violenta, pero tenía una debilidad: su amada Bellatrix, y si alguien tan solo mencionara su nombre en una manera deshonrosa lo pagaría con la vida. Sin embargo si sus planes fallaban, podría necesitar a Dolohov para ayudar a su hermosa esposa a encontrar a Voldemort, de manera que, no le servía de nada un Dolohov despedazado y regado por todas partes junto a las carnes secas que colgaban de las paredes.

—Lo único que te estoy pidiendo, es que me ayudes a enfrentar a un par de aurores para restaurar en el poder al señor oscuro. —Dijo Rodolphus apretando los dientes y conteniéndose para no acabar con la vida de Dolohov.

—Tampoco soy tan estúpido como para enfrentar a los aurores del ministerio a tu lado, Lestrange.

Rodolphus sacó la varita de Dolohov de su bolsillo y éste retrocedió asustado.

—Olvidé, que los únicos aurores con los que prefieres enfrentarte, son aquellos que te dan la espalda o aquellos que no tienen varita y están distraídos protegiendo a sus hermanos ¿no es así Antonin? —Dijo Rodolphus despectivamente y le devolvió la varita, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo y agregó— Por cierto, "la loca" de mi esposa acaba de salvar tu vida esta noche.

Al salir de la cabaña, avanzó algunos metros bajo la lluvia, escucho otro leve ¡puff! y supuso que la cabaña había vuelto a desaparecer pero no se volvió a mirar. Era hora de ir al único lugar que había estado evitando ir, ya que sabía que el mago que encontraría, estaría más que contento por ayudarlos a buscar a Lord Voldemort. Al llegar junto a un árbol que se consumía en medio del fuego… desapareció, con la imagen de otra lujosa mansión en su mente, justo segundos antes de que un rayo cayera exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había estado parado.


	5. Una dulce y molesta risita

Dos días después, Rodolphus y Bellatrix se encontraban repasando el plan en la cueva que les servía de refugio y ya tenían todo listo para atacar a los Longbottom, solo les faltaba ultimar detalles. Rodolphus había conseguido la ayuda del último mago que fue a buscar y como lo había previsto, éste aceptó de inmediato y resultó ser de gran ayuda, porque gracias a él descubrieron exactamente el lugar en donde se encontraban sus víctimas.

Bellatrix se encontraba mucho mejor y había recobrado sus ánimos y energías, incluso se la veía más contenta y hasta era amable con Rodolphus, cosa que fue una gran mejora y el día que Rodolphus le dio la noticia de que había averiguado donde estaban escondidos los Longbottom, Bellatrix se le había echado encima y lo había abrazado fuertemente. Desde ese momento Rodolphus tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a ser como antes de que Voldemort llegara a sus vidas.

Recordó que el día que había visto a Bella por primera vez, él tenía tan solo 10 años. Su padre, Barnabus Lestrange, era miembro de una antigua sociedad secreta, conocida como los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Era un hombre estricto, severo y muy exigente, obsesionado con el poder y quería que su hijo sea igual o mejor que él. Podría decirse que un padre que quiere que su hijo sea mejor, es un buen padre, pero Barnabus tenía una extraña forma de demostrar lo buen padre que era.

Siempre llevaba a Rodolphus a las reuniones de la sociedad que tenían lugar en un antiguo castillo perteneciente a su familia y allí hacía que se bata a duelo con los hijos de los aspirantes a miembros, porque según la tradición, los caballeros de Walpurgis era una sociedad de padres e hijos, y aquel mago que tuviera un hijo que no era capaz de dar una buena pelea, no sería aceptado y como Rodolphus era el hijo del principal de los caballeros, tuvo que aprender desde muy niño a usar la varita para enfrentarse a magos mucho mayores que él y así no defraudar a su progenitor.

Precisamente, el día que conoció a Bella había tenido un duelo bastante violento y terminó con una herida en la mano y la varita rota, su padre se enojó tanto con él por romper la varita que lo había perseguido por todo el lugar lanzándole maleficios, sin embargo Rodolphus hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a desaparecerse para evitar sufrir los inusuales castigos de Barnabus, así que en aquella ocasión, no hizo más que pensar en su escondite favorito, donde sabía que nunca lo buscarían y apareció sentado debajo de la mesa de la antigua y oscura biblioteca del castillo, donde parecía que nadie había entrado en siglos.

Allí abajo, tenía una colección de objetos inusuales para un niño de 10 años: Espejos de diferentes formas, grandes y pequeños, que se sostenían en el aire por si solos; broches para el cabello, tocados de encajes, pendientes, libros con coloridas tapas, una colección de caracolas de mar y varias fotografías en blanco y negro de una hermosa mujer pegadas en la parte de abajo de la mesa. Ni bien apareció, agarro uno de los libros y se puso a hojearlo sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien allí.

— ¡Hola!

Al escuchar ese saludo Rodolphus se asustó, soltó su libro e instintivamente trató de ponerse de pie dándose un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza. Con el susto, se había olvidado que estaba debajo de la mesa.

En medio de las estrellas que vio al golpearse, escuchó una risita; trató de calmarse, se dio vuelta hacia la dirección de dónde provino el saludo y vio a una pequeña niña que reía tapándose la boca con las manos.

— ¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí! —Pregunto Rodolphus de mal humor al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza en la parte donde se había golpeado.

—Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black —respondió la niña aguantando las ganas de seguir riendo— y estoy buscando al señor chasquido.

— ¿Eres la hija de Cygnus Black? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿y quién diablos es el señor chasquido? Te advierto que si trajiste alguien más aquí te voy a…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que haría porque sintió algo frío y húmedo que se movía por su cuello.

— ¡Ahí está! —Dijo la pequeña muy contenta señalando con el dedo índice el cuello de Rodolphus.

Éste sintió como esa cosa fría trataba de deslizarse por el cuello de su túnica y sobresaltado trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente golpeándose otra vez en la cabeza. En medio de estrellas, dolor y luces de colores, escucho nuevamente aquella risita.

—No es muy cómodo aquí abajo —dijo Bellatrix mientras rodeaba el cuello de Rodolphus con sus manos y agarraba a una pequeña serpiente que chasqueó la lengua molesta al ser atrapada— gracias por encontrar al señor chasquido —dijo, y le dio a Rodolphus un beso en la mejilla.

Este no sabía que cosa le ardía más, si la cabeza en donde se había golpeado dos veces o la mejilla donde acababa de recibir un beso.

— ¿Sabes que tienes sangre en la nariz? —Preguntó la niña al tiempo que guardaba a la serpiente en un pequeño bolso de tela atado a su cintura y sacaba del mismo una varita— ¡Oh! y también tienes una herida muy fea en la mano.

Rodolphus vio su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos y vio como dos pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de sus fosas nasales, también pudo ver que traía el cabello totalmente despeinado. Rápidamente trató de limpiarse la nariz y de alisarse el cabello al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente volvió a escuchar esa risita que se estaba volviendo muy molesta.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo la pequeña y tomando la mano de Rodolphus le dio un suave toque con la varita. La herida se cerró y la cara de Rodolphus se volvió de un rojo vivo que parecía a punto de incendiarse. La niña trató de poner una mano sobre la mejilla de Rodolphus pero éste se apartó de inmediato.

—Solo quiero detener la hemorragia de tu nariz… no voy a lastimarte —dijo y después de otra pequeña risa agregó— al menos no hasta la próxima semana.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Rodolphus cada vez más exasperado por la tonta y molesta risita.

—De nada —respondió la niña tratando de parecer indiferente y desvió la mirada hacia los objetos que había alrededor.

—Pertenecieron a mi madre —Se apresuró a decir Rodolphus al ver la cara medio rara que ponía Bellatrix.

—No me parece que deberías tener tantos espejos flotando por aquí —dijo la pequeña mientras agarraba uno y se miraba en el— es decir, es un poco peligroso ¿no?… que tal si estás practicando un hechizo y terminas convertido en elfo o algo parecido —rió al pensar en la posibilidad de convertir a Rodolphus en un elfo domestico— estoy segura que algunos hechizos rebotan.

—Siéntete libre de comprobar tu teoría en cualquier momento —dijo Rodolphus maliciosamente— Es más, porque no lanzas un hechizo a ese espejo ahora mismo.

—Así que conoces a mi padre —Dijo Bellatrix ignorando el tentador comentario de Rodolphus.

—Sí, tengo que enfrentarme a su tonto hijo dentro de siete días.

—Mi padre no tiene hijos varones —afirmó la pequeña al tiempo que se arrastraba para salir debajo de la mesa— te veré la próxima semana entonces… y gracias por encontrar al señor chasquido.

Rodolphus quedó atónito mirando a la pequeña niña salir de su escondite y no la volvió a ver hasta dentro de siete días después, cuando perdió olímpicamente un duelo contra ella y terminó nuevamente debajo de la mesa con la nariz sangrando. Unos minutos después del duelo, Bellatrix había aparecido a su lado protestando porque no estaba segura de haber ganado el duelo por mérito propio, si no que estaba convencida de que Rodolphus se había dejado ganar, así que éste no tuvo más remedio que permitirle a la niña acariciarle la mejilla mientras arreglaba su nariz.

A partir de ese día los dos niños se volvieron inseparables y vivieron increíbles aventuras recorriendo el castillo en búsqueda del señor chasquido y Rodolphus nunca más pensó que la dulce risita de Bellatrix era tonta.

Varios años después, Lord Voldemort llegó a pertenecer a la orden de los caballeros de Walpurgis y poco a poco se fue haciendo con el poder, hasta llegar a ser el principal entre ellos debido a los increíbles actos de magia que realizaba y a algunas muy convenientes desapariciones de importantes y antiguos miembros. Después de un tiempo, les cambió el nombre de caballeros a mortifagos, y se dedicó a enseñar las artes oscuras a los miembros más jóvenes de la orden entre los que elogiaba principalmente a Bellatrix por ser una de las pocas mujeres excepcionales con la varita. Desde ese entonces, ella empezó a desarrollar su obsesión por Lord Voldemort.

— ¡F...fu…fue tras los Potter! —Dijo Rabastan ingresando en la cueva con una edición antigua del profeta en sus manos— El señor oscuro fue tras los Potter y no contra los Longbottom como pensábamos.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? ¡No puede ser! —Gritó Bellatrix corriendo hacia Rabastan y arrebatándole el arrugado trozo de papel comenzó a leer en voz alta el fragmento de noticia.

_El Ministerio de Magia, confirmó ayer que "el que no debe ser nombrado", desapareció la noche de Halloween durante un fatal y traicionero ataque en el valle de Godric, donde acabó con la vida de los aurores del ministerio James y Lily Potter. Intentó asesinar también al pequeño hijo de la pareja, Harry Potter, que ahora es conocido entre la comunidad mágica como el niño que vivió._

___«No sabemos exactamente como pasó, pero al parecer, al atacar al pequeño Harry, el que no debe ser nombrado perdió sus poderes y desapareció. Algunos piensan que está muerto. Ahora estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para capturar a sus seguidores, conocidos como mortifagos, rogamos a la comu nidad mágica que mantenga la calma y que si tiene alguna información del paradero o la identidad de algún mortifago, se contacte con el departamento de aurores del ministerio », Estas han sido las declaraciones del ministro de Magia..._

Al terminar de leer, todos quedaron petrificados, habían estado incomunicados con el mundo exterior en su precario escondite que no se habían enterado de las noticias. En realidad, Lord Voldemort, no había ido tras los Longbottom, como habían supuesto, y no había sido derrotado por estos, si no que había desaparecido tras un enfrentamiento con el bebé Potter. ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello?

Bellatrix no podía creer que su maestro fuera derrotado por un bebé. Estaba segura de que Voldemort había ido tras los Longbottom, los aurores más temidos por los mortifagos, y tras su pequeño hijo, que si heredaba las habilidades de sus padres se convertiría en una gran amenaza. Pero nunca se esperó que Voldemort fuera detrás del hijo de una sangre sucia y del inútil traidor de la sangre y compañero de su primo Sirius. De pronto recordó que los Potter habían escapado del Señor tenebroso en tres oportunidades, pero lo habían hecho por pura suerte, ya que parecía que cada vez, recibieron la ayuda de alguien que les advirtió del peligro, a tiempo para poder escapar.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? —Preguntó Rabastan poniéndose muy nervioso— no podemos ir tras los Potter para hacerlos hablar y saber cómo diablos derrotaron al Señor oscuro, porque están muertos y el mocoso Potter, ni siquiera debe saber hablar.

Bellatrix sintió como su felicidad desaparecía, esa noticia echaba por los suelos sus planes y su única oportunidad de encontrar a su querido maestro. Los Potter muertos, los aurores tras ellos y sin nadie que sepa cómo ocurrieron en verdad las cosas, ni cuál era el paradero de Lord Voldemort, sus posibilidades de encontrarlo eran prácticamente nulas.

Con ojos suplicantes miró a Rodolphus, como pidiendo su ayuda y Rodolphus nunca había podido negarse a esos hermosos ojos.

—Los Longbottom trabajan para el ministerio… ellos deben saber algo —dijo Rodolphus, tratando de parecer convincente— …¡Continuaremos con el plan!


End file.
